iGo to the future
by solaria003
Summary: WARNING:SEDDIE! Carly's a teenager with a ordinary life...But what happens when the Travel Machine is teleported in her house?iCarly continues like the same!Carly didn't go to Italy!And Cibby,maybe!I'm horrible at summaries,but I assure you the story is kinda good!Rated T just in case!
1. iLight ball

_Chapter 1: iLight ball_

_Seattle,2007_

_Carly's POV_

I enter in my apartament, with Sam. I just saved her from detention... But we payed a price. A big one! We are gonna lose our Saturday at judgin' some stupid auditions for school's talent show. We have to record the auditions too, so Ms Briggs to watch them (yeah,she will check us if we DID lose our Saturday). I'll ask Freddie to help us, he is really good at this kind of stuff and he would do anything for me. I'm amused by his big crush on me! And no, I won't tell Sam he's coming, because they hate each other and...

"There's any ham in your fridge? Or bacon?" said Sam,loud and with a veeeeery hungry tone.

"I don't know!" I ask. "Go and check."

My BFF goes to the fridge,and finds some ham. I'm afraid she will mary with a piece of bacon or ham or fried chicken,maybe! Who knows what's in the future?

"Hey,kiddo,how was at school?" yells Spencer,coming from the bathroom.

" Nothing new..."I answer bored.

" We are losing the Saturday at some stupid talent contest!" intrerupps me Sam.

"Then I wish you good luck, you won't find talents at that, I assure you!" continued my brother.

"I guess you are right..." I say.

"Socko and his cousin invited me to fishing." says Spencer.

" Which of them? " I laughed. Socko has so many cousins! Or it's just one and Spence can't see the difference.

" Um... Who cares? I'm just fishing with my friend..."

"... and one of his MANY cousins..."

"Do you even know how to fish?! " chewed Sam the ham. Hey, that rimed!

We talked for a little with Spencer, and after that he went fishing with Socko and one of his MANY cousins...

Silence.

"Um...Sam?" I ask.

"What?"

" Aren't you going home?"

"I told my mom I'm staying at you tonight."

"Um,ok then!" I answer. "Why don't we..."

"Later,Shay." she stops me. "Mama wants some fried chicken."

"Fine,then! I'll go to bed." I respond dissapointed.I wanted to do something with her,I don't know what but I wanted to spend time with my BFF,but she is too busy with food!Bed is the best option.

_That Saturday_

Sam' POV

We are at school, judging some stupid auditions. Carly made Freddork to come here and to record the auditions: he is so annoyjng and he's such a nerd. And Carly is asking herself why I hate him... it's a mystery!

I the front of us is a kid which is jumping on a pogo while singing at a silly instrument. I can't remember how it's called. I just can't. I'm too bored to remember.

Chiz, now we can take a break. It feels better now. I'm joking with Carls about Ms Briggs's boobs, they look just like 2 pieces of ice cream!

_That night,at Carly's_

Carly's POV

It's midnight,I guess.I'm with Sam,and we are too bored to do anything,so we are checking if Freddie put the auditions on web.

When we look at the video with the "auditions",we see the video which had been cut by Freddie,that one about Ms Briggs's boobs. Sam is very angry. I'm sure you know what happened now, she took Freddie from his apartament and put him on the floor.

"Sam,stop! He will fix this. I'm sure nobody saw that at all..." I say.

Freddie looks very surprised when he sees the video. I truly believe him,I'm sure it was just a mistake. Sam is not...

"Ugh...The video will be deleted only tommorow...I'll put the auditions on a DVD and..." Freddie said, but he started screaming. I turned and we all see now a strange _light_,with different colours.I'm so scared! Sam and Freddie are shocked too.

"What is this?!" Freddie yells,looking at the _light_.

"I don't know" says Sam "but it's so big!"

This "show" continued a couple of seconds,till a ball has appeared in the front of the ball it was a old men,with bubly hair and a white remote.

"Where I am? In Seattle?" he says,calm,looking with his blue eyes at us.

"Um,yeah..." I answer,a little afraid.

"What year?" he continues.

"20..2007..." Freddie responds,with a curious look on his face.

"Oh my godness!" the men yells. "The _**Travel Machine **_has worked!"

**That is the first chapter.I know it was kinda boring,but I promise the next is going to be better! I wil start the next chapter when I get 5 reviews!** **Hope you like the story! Bye! **


	2. iAdventure begins

**I didn't hit 5 reviews in the virtual world,but some friends from the tennis club asked me to continue. "Cibby &amp; Seddie. "**

**P.S.-I don't own iCarly!**

_Chapter 2:iAdventure begins_

_Seattle,2012_

Sam's POV

I'm happy.I'm finally Freddie's girlfriend again.I love him so much (yeah,more than bacon)...

I'm at Carly's,she told me that I should talk with Freddie about _us_.She helps me any time I need her...what are friends for,no?

"Hey,Sam!" enters Carly in the apartament.

"Where have ya' been?" I asked.

"To the Groovie Smoothie!"

"Alone?"

"Um...no." responds Carly. chiz,she's blushing!

"Who is the lucky boy?"

"I'll tell you,but please,don't laugh.I kinda like him."

"Oh,come on!What can be so bad?He's not Gibby at all!" I joked.

"Um...He is."

"What a good joke,Carls!"

"I'm serious."

"You like the potato?But he's...How the heck this happened?"

"Well,since you spend time with Freddie,just Gibby came here.I kinda had fun with him.I saw he's smart too,when he wants. He's not the weird kid which is taking his shirt off anymore . Gibby has a good heart,he's loyal and..."

"Yeah,yeah,I got it." I said bored and in disgust. " what happened at your 'date'?"

"It wasn't really a date... We talked about a new segment in iCarly..."

"And ?"

"I don't think he likes me,Sam!"

"Of course he likes you!What boy wouldn't like you?You are the perfect girlfriend!"

"So,I should make a move?"

" You never gonna know if you never even try." **(A/N: Verse from The Script's 'Hall of Fame'. Love that song.)**

"Thanks, you are the best friend ever." said Carly,and then hugged me.

_Beep_.

Huh,I've got a message.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Hey,Gibster wants to dateCarly he told me he likes her._

Wow.

"I'm calling Gibby."

"Yeah, ,Shay!"

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Carly wants to date him 2._

Beep again.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_They r our friends, gotta help._

Yeah,he definately was going to say that.

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_No she is callin him right now._

Beep.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_What r u doing tonight?Wanna watch a movie at the cinema?It's gonna be a horror. meet ya at the usual smooties.. .I'm at school._

I'm coming,Benson.

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Swoosh yeah! where are ya? school?_

He's at school?What is Fredlumps doing there?

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Yeah. I'm teaching kids how to play guitar... _

Guitar?I knew it!

_From:Princess Puckett_

_To:FrednerdHottie_

_Kay then.I love ya._

Beep.

_From:FrednerdHottie_

_To:Princess Puckett_

_Love ya 2_

"Sam,Sam,Sam,Sam!" appears Carly.

"Wassup,wassup,wassup,wassup?"

"He said yes!It's official!We are going to a date!" says Carly excited.

'Of course he likes you too,Carls.' It's still crazy that she likes the potato,but if she really likes him...

_Seattle,2007_

Freddie's POV

"You are from the future?" I ask more curious.

"Yes, 2027." he responds.

"Well,I believe him...the light was kinda strange..." says Sam.

"...and that remote is very advanced." continues Carly.

"I suppose that you are Carly,Sam and Freddie."

"You...You know us?" I asked surprised. "You invented the machine?"

"No,no,I just tested it. You invented it."

"What?How?" me and Sam yell in the same time.

"You,Fredward Benson,invented the Travel Machine, you made our world a better place to live."

"What...What do you mean?" says Carly low and shocked.

"You invented the flying cars,the transporters,the invisibilty rays,and all our futuristic stuff what you see in movies right now."

"Re-really?" I ask shocked. It's unbelievable! Me,a genius? I mean,I'm a tech genius but...This?

"If you ask yourselves who I am,my name is Chuck Wingstone.I'm a professor at the University of Technology and your future assistent. Mr Benson told me to try the travel machine,and look,now I'm here!"

"Can we...go to the future with the remote?" said Sam.

"You can,but it's indicated to..."

Sam jumped and took the remote. She randomly pushed some buttons and we all 3 got teleported somewhere,into a dark space.

"Welcome to the tunnel of years,Where would you like to go?" said a robotic voice.

I was still frozen,and Carly talked:

"2012. 2 weeks before the prom from school."

"What are you doing Carls?" yelled Sam.

"Seattle 2012,Have a good travelling." continued the voice.

A light coloured ball took us,and teleported us in Seattle,2012.

I was frozen,'cause we were in Shay's loft.


	3. iB & W challenge part 1

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own iCarly or any characters (I own just my OC's)**

_Chapter 3:iBlack &amp; White challenge (part 1)_

_Seattle,2007_

Chuck's POV

"...take the time paradox protection before you travel in time." I finshed.

Geez,Mr. Benson was right!Mrs. Benson stole my remote...I'm lucky I took the second remote; let's find out where did they go...A-ha!Seattle,2012,2 weeks before the Ridgeway's prom.I gotta catch up with them and give 'em the time paradox prottection.

_Seattle,2012_

Carly's (past) POV

Wow.I think we just travelled in time. We are in my house...In 2012! OMG.

" we are in 2012." said Sam a little scared.

Freddie was frozen.

"So...I guess that Chuck guy told us that Freddie will invent the Travel Machine." I continued.

"So what if I did?" he asked quickly,his face turning into full entuziasm.

"I MADE THE TRAVEL MACHINE!CAN YOU IMAGINE?I'M SO AWESOME!" Freddie yelled happy.

" It's just another sign of your nerdiness." responded Sam,laying on the couch.

For some minutes it was awkard silence,but I broke it.

"Guys,we are in the future! Let's meet ourselves! We should see what happened,with who are we going to the prom,at which colleges are we going,if we are in a relationship...You know,stuff."

"I make a bet that Sam didn't got a boyfriend." intreruptted Freddie.

"Yeah,like Carly would ever love you!" my BFF said.

"Terminator!"

"Techno geek!"

"Meat obsessed!"

"Dork!"

A light ball appeared in the room and stopped them from the bickering. I think,it's that guy,Chuck Wingstone.

"Kids,Mr Benson told me you will stole the remote but...I didn't believe he was right!" said Chuck.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Benson'!" yelled Freddie. "You make me fell strange!"

"Well,because you are strange!" answered Sam.

"Guys!Please stop!" I said. "I'm getting bored of this."

"Look,kids,you can stay in the future how much you want to,but please put this bracelets on your wrists. 's for protecttion,in case you meet youreselves from the future. If you want to, you can activate the invisibile button. Nobody from future will see you,or hear you. please put this bracelets." told us Chuck.

"It's for stopping the time paradox?" asked Freddie.

"keep the remote."

And then he dissapeared.I think I'm still in a dream,I hate this feeling.

_At Groovie Smoothie..._

Gibby's POV

We just enetered in the GS.I'm with Freddie,Sam and Carly.I commanded the drinks.

Sam is resting on Freddie's chest,while he is looking on his laptop more than the usual.

"NO WAY!" Sam spontanely yelled.

"IMPOSIBLE!THIS CAN'T BE POSIBLE!" said Freddie too,excited.

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!" they both yelled in unison.

"What?!" I asked curious.

Freddie shows me and Carly the laptop. Ther was an e-mail:

_**Dear iCarly,**_

_**Here is the producer of the "Black &amp; White" challenge,Mike Rock.I love your show a lot and we would appreciate if you accept to make a special edition of our show ; and call me at 555-456-980 if you want to talk about it.**_

_**With respect,Mike Rock and the "Black &amp; White" team**_

"Uhm,guys,sorry for asking but what is 'Black &amp; White'?" I said nervous.

"You don't know?!It means you didin't have a life till now or what?" yelled Sam.

"Well,I don't know what is it. this means I didn't live?" responded Carly.I love the way she smiles...

"Are you kidding?You don't know what is this show?" said Freddie.

"Uhm... tell me if you know." I answered.

"The 'Black &amp; White' challenge is the most popular show in the world-a challenge with 2 teams,2 vs 2,one representing black and the other white. Fans dare us to do some crazy stuff: but not too crazy." told us Freddie. "And yes,it's really from them.I checked the e-mail."

"We definately go,don't we?" asked Sam.

"Uhm,what type of dares?" Carly said.

"Safe dares." responded Freddie. "We should really go,is great publicity for us,too,you know.A lot of people watch this."

"Fine then,if you say so,I'm in it." I answered. "You want to go Carls?"

"I don't know."

"Please,Carly!" made Sam the puppy eyes. "It's a great oppotunity for iCarly!"

"Ugh,fine!But how we make the teams?They choose or something?" Carly said.

"Well,I definately want the black team..." said Sam.

"With me?" questioned Carly.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Tell me how you want the teams to be made!And how should past iCarly meet the future icarly!**

**Your friend,solaria003**


	4. iB & W challenge part 2

**Hey,guys!I just hit 11 reviews!Thank you all so** **much!All the events from this chapter are in 2012.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own iCarly (but it would be awesome if I would)**

_Chapter 4:iBlack &amp; White challenge (part 2)_

_At the Groovie Smoothie..._

Freddie's (present) POV

"With me?" asked Carly.I hope not.I'm not wearing the White team clothes.

"Carly,can we talk a minute in particular?" says Sam.

"Uh,let's go." responds Carly. "Excuse us,guys."

"No problem." Gibby said, .Still can't imagine Carly and Gibby making out.

Sam's (present) POV

"Why did we have to get out?" said Carly.

"Carls,you want to improve your relationship with Gibson,don't you?"

"Yeah,sure."

"Than you gotta make team with him.I'm sure you'll prefer to wear the white instead of black.I wanna see Freddie in a leather jacket,too,ya' know."

"Whatever,you are suggesting me to not make team with you because you would like to make team with Freddie..."

"Exactly."

"...and because you want me and Gibby to be togheter."

"Yeah,that too."

"Sam,I think I want to go to prom with Gibby."

"Fredcutie already asked me."

"Fred-how?"

"None of your job.C'mon."

We got in GS.

"So,what are the teams?" said Freddie.

"Well,me and Frednerd join the Black team,and potato boy plus Carly make the White team." I responded.

"Deal." said Gibby.

"I'll call Mike!Be quiet." answered Freddie.

"Hello...Good Morning...No...Yes,that's my name...Uh,sure...Tommorow,at 8 PM...Have a nice day..." talks Freddie. "We got it!Tommorow,at 8 PM,in the iCarly studio!"

"Great." Gibby says,without entuziasm. "Hey,look it's 6:50."

"Oh my gosh,we gotta go!We have only 10 minutes." I yelled.

"Don't worry,I'll drive fast." answered Freddie. "Bye,guys!"

"Bye!" Gibby and Carly stared at us,without saying a word.

Yeah,we have 10 minutes to join the movie.

"Put your safety belt,because I'll drive fast."

"Oh,really,Benson 'cause - AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Geez,that's so faaaaaaaaaaast!

"And we're clear!" Freddie stopped the car.I was in shock.I looked at the watch: _6:54 _.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?"

"Long story,now let's go to buy some food before the movie starts."

"Let's go,Fredfast,let's go."

**I know it was very short,but my grandma is in hospital... *sigh***

**Your friend,solaria003**


	5. Author's note!

**Sorry for dissapointing,but that's just an author note.**

** Mentions about the future chapters:**

**Freddie's mom is not home,she just re-married with Freddie's divorced father and they are on honeymoon (yeah,I'm too lazy to make her a character too.) and Spencer won a trip to England because the past Carly must sleep somewhere too!**

** Grandma is going better!**

**I broke my laptop yesterday (don't ask how) and now I'm writing from the tablet.**

** If you have any ideas,just review!For the B&amp;W challenge,I need your dares...But this will happen in late chapters...  
**

** School in 2 weeks... *sniff***

**Your friend,solaria003**


	6. iInvisible

_Chapter 5:iInvisble_

* * *

_Carly's (present) POV_

We got out of the GS. We were laughing and having so much fun togheter. Gibby's so cute!

"Carles,do you think Sam will hurt me more than usual if Seddie is back again?" asked Gibby.

"Well,I hope not." I answer. "I'll take care of her."  
"Thanks,you are a great person..." Gibby blushed. I think he likes me too,you know?  
"Carly,can I ask you something?" he continues.  
"Yeah,sure."  
"Why did you want to go out with me?"My heart stopped.I can't just tell Gibby 'Hey,guess what?I like you,Gibbs!'  
"I agreed to go out with you because...I...I l-l-i-ke you,Carls..." he responded me.I was surprised !  
"You are smart,you are funny,you are beautiful...You are creative...You are perfect,Carly."  
I blushed,didn't know what to say.I just grabed his shoulders and kissed him.  
"I think the same about you,Gibby..." and I hugged him. He hugged back,and then he asked me if I want to be his girlfriend.I accepted,and we went back to my place.

_Sam's (past) POV_

"Wait a sec.." said Carly "Where did the Chuck guy go?"

"I don't know." I responded "But momma wants to be invisible,so give her the remote."

"NO!" yelled Freddork "WHAT IF YOU DISTORY IT?MAYBE YOU SEND US IN THE 80'S OR...''

"Give me the remote" said simply Carly,and Fredwina gave it to her. Why has he to do everything Carly says?He's too smart for her..Wait,what?Huh,nevermind.

"Let's see if it works..." Carly continued and then she dissapeared.

"Carl-ay!" I screamed "Where are ya?"

"I think it works" Frednub said.

"No,nerd,of course it's not!" I replied. He mumbled something,but who the hell cares about him?

Carly appeared back,and then she turned me and Frednerd invisible too,I heard someone un-locking the door. Here entered a brunnette and a fat kid.

"Hey,Carly,where is Spencer?" asked the boy the brune girl.

"Carly,that's you!" I practically yelled.

"Totally, because she is really beautiful!" said Freddork.I rolled my eyes at his comment.

" That boy could be my boyfriend,by the way we look at each other and... Freddie,stop complimenting me about me!" completed Carly.

"Spencer is with Socko on a trip in London..." said future Carly.

"Uh-huh..So,what we gonna do?" said the potato.

"Wanna make out?" said the other Carly,flirty.

"OMG,that cutey is my boyfriend!" screamed Carly entuziastic.

"Yeah,yeah,whatever." Freddie mumbled under his breath. Carly's never going to be your girlfriend, dorktopus.

The other boy leaned and started kissing future Carly .In that second,the phone ringed. Carly's boyfriend's answered:

"Hi!...Yes,I'm making team with Carly...Yes,yes I told her...No,I didn't find your Galaxy Wars DvD,sorry man.." A voice from the other side yelled in the phone:"GIBBY!YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Hell,that voice was soooo hot...It made me melt...Carly day-dreamed too bout that voice,I could see it in her eyes!

Wait a minute...Did Carly's boyfriend just was called Gibby?

" GIBBY IS YOUR Boyfriend." Freddie said "What the heck,I'm better that him!"

"Nope,you aren't,and future Gbby is not that bad after all..." I confronted.

"Yeah,bedsides,I'm okay with a smart,and funny,and sweet Gibby...But I wonder who talks with Gibby at the phone." said Carly.

"NO!..DON'T BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!...SHE'LL KILL ME!...YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME,BUD!..." continued Gibby,terrfied. "Too late" the voice continued "Open the door,we are home!".

Future Carly opened the door and...

**CLIFFY!WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS AT THE PHONE?AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**

**THANK YOU,MissmariaWinx for your support in this fanfic!You have great ideas!**

**Solaria003**


	7. iMeet future Sam

Chapter 6:iMeet future Sam

Sam's (future) POV

The movie just ended.I loved it!Another good choice of Fredducini...Anyway,I still don't want him to create a big ego,so I'll put him to put a prank on someone,because he always fails at this...Momma plays to win!

"Hey,Fredalupa!"

"Hmph,what?" he answers while brushing his perfect hair. He is so hot when he does that...Just look at his biceps flexing... Never tell anyone I said that ,wait,I'm talking to myself. And it's not the first time I'm staring at him... I mean I've seen him naked before... Wait, stop.

"This night wasn't that bad after all...But it will be fun if you'll do something more for me..."

"What?" Freddie says,confused.

"If you will phone prank someone,making it work,of course,it will be perfect for momma..."

"On who?" he surprinsigly really wants to be abnormal,doesn't he?Oh,that's so cute!

"Uhm..."I make a thinking face "Gibby?" Whoah,that was really random.I don't think he'll prank Gibby,I mean,he will never ever prank his best friend...

"Kay,Puckett!" My jaw dropped.

Freddie dials Gibby's number and starts talking "Hello!...Are you making team with Carly?...Did you tell her what you feel?...Good then...Did you find my DvD?..." Freddie stopped a second,then he started yelling: "GIBBY!YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Whoah,that sounded so hot...It just made me melt inside...

"Sam is going to show you what is happening when you aren't keeping your promises..." I smiled at that and he did too. "Too the door." He continued.I guess this was the ending part,because Gibby laughed hard. "Huh,see ya' in ten."closed Freddie the phone.

"So,how it was?Did the great Sam Puckett liked my prestation?" He asked me,grinning mischeviously.

"Yeah,nub,it was okay...Better than I thought..." I kissed him for a few seconds,and,he pulled after that. "Let's go. We gotta calm Carly down." Freddie said.

"Fine...Just don't drive too fast,okay?"I laughed and we got in the car.

Carly's (past) POV

Future me opened the door,and guess what?Nobody was in here!

"Phone pranking." Sam said "I'm impressed...He must be an expert or something..."

"And he must be hot as well!" I said,already being in entered in day-dream world,too,but Gibby's voice woke us up:

"You scared the heck out of me!Come home,bro'." Hottie,here we come!I wonder who is he!

"Phone pranking?" future me asked. "Yup.I guess his girlfriend teached him how to!" Gibby said.

"Sure Sam showed him how to...I mean,they just got back togheter!" Future me a sec...Sam's boyfriend?

"Omg,that was my/your boyfriend!" We both yelled in the same time."Yeah,whatevs..." mumbled Freddie.I undrestand he's jealous,but let's admit:he's never gonna be hot!

"Mr Awesome it's my boyfriend!In your face,Freddork!" Sam yells. Freddie simply rolls his eyes.

Someone opened the was a blonde who looked similar to...

"Sam,that's you!" I yelled. "I think so..." Sam responded.

"Hello,Carly!" Future Sam said.I am pretty sure is her...

"Hi,Sam!" greeted Gibby, it's Sam.

"Did I ask you anything?" Future Sam replied.

"Nope..." answered Gibby scared.

"Than shut up,potato!" punched him future Sam.

"Sam!Just because Seddie is back you don't have to beat my boyfriend!" Future me yelled angry. "Gibby,are you ok?" Future me whispered to Gibby,helping him stand up. "Let's go to wash your face,kay?" Future me took Gibby's hand,and went with him at the bathroom. "And you stay here!" She continued to her friend.

"That's definately me!" Smiled Sam proud. "You just hurt my boyfriend." I said upset.

"That's me." She laughed,not even other Sam crashed on the couch,rolling her eyes. "What's Seddie?" asked Freddie confused.

"Good question...I don't have idea..." I answered.

Future me came from the bathroom,being very annoyed.I mean,I'm annoyed too!

"I am very dissapointed with you,Sam!" Future me said. "I can't believe you started to bully,again,my boyfriend!I thought this won't repeat!

"Well,you thought wrong.I need a punching bag,too!" screamed future Sam. "Yes,these are my life needs.." smiled our Sam."Well,then hit your boyfriend!Wasn't he your punching bag?" exclaimed me.  
"Yes,he was!Years ago,Shay!I love him now,and this isn't going to change!" yelled Sam 2,and went to open the door and to leave.

Sam's (past) POV

Future me was ready to leave,but a tall-handsome-good looking-muscley-brunette guy entered in the apartament with drinks in his hands!OMG,he's so hot!

"What's going on?" he asked. "I am leaving 5 minutes and you start screaming at each other?What type of friends you are?"

"I was with the speeches." said Carly 2. "Like it matters now!" replied the boy. "What were you screaming about?" he continued,leaving the smoothies on the desk.

"I punched Gibby and Carly started to scream at me." Future me said. The guy's eyes widened and he looked annoyed,and then very upset.

"I am very dissapointed with you,Sam!" he blurted. "I can't believe you started to bully,again,my best friend!I thought this won't repeat!"

"That's what I said too!" said Carly 2. "Where is Gibby?" asked that guy.

Future me went to hug him,and said "Oh,come on,baby!You know I've hurt Gibby before!"

" You put him in hospital!" yelled Carly 2.

"Sam,we've talked about this...I didn't say to not hurt Gibby..." the boy said. Both Carlys had their jaws on the floor.

"...I said to not hurt him to hard!Now where is he?I nedd to see if he's fine!"

"I am fine,bro'." Gibster appeared,coming from the bathroom. "Sam's more agressive,and I know Carly just cares too much about me...And I don't mind,but...I'm used to it ; you can help me,too,at understanding her."

The brunette laughed,and Carly 2 and future me apologised each ,I heard someone eating.

Carles and Freddork were eating popcorn. "From where did ya' got that?" I asked.

"From teh wrer to bsuy to ese teh pocorn moingv." answered Carly,giving me a bowl with popccorn. "Bon apetit." I smiled,and started to eat...

"Hey,where's the popcorn?" the hottie asked. "He's so hot." said Carly 1. "I know..." I replied,melting I never melt about boys!

Frednerd rolled his eyes,again.I took his popcorn,and,finally,he didn't protest anymore.

**So,how I did?Love,like or hate?You already know,review if you have any ideas!**

**solaria003**


	8. iThis Is Getting Weird

**Hi,people!Sorry I didn't upload at all,but I had some laptop trouble.**

**Sorry again for the waiting (if there's someone still reading)**

Chapter 7:iThis Is Getting Weird

_Freddie's (future) POV_

"Okay,where is the popcorn?" I took a sip from my Strawberry Smoothie, really thinking 'bout the popcorn.

"I don't know!...It was on the bar!I swear I left it in here!" answered Carly.

"Meh,I don't really care at all about it. you have some pizza or something?" said Gibby,sitting on the couch.

"Oh,yeah!Great idea!I am going to get it!" responded Carly.

"So nobody cares how 2 bowls of popcorn dissapeared?" I yelled annoyed,and also confused somehow.

"Hmph...Let me think..." Sam put her hands around me and whispered in my ear,seductively "Nope."

I rolled my eyes,and sit on my computer chair. She always drives my crazy when she does that!Who am I kidding?!I just want to touch her when she is around me...OMG,when did I turn into such a perv? Oh, yeah, since me and Sam did that...

"So,what are we doing for the Black and White challenge?" Carly broke the silence,while Gibby opened the TV to watch some Girly Cow.

"Mike will tell us everything tommorow." I talked bored. I was browsing the web, looking for some stickers for December, my guitar. I am also such a child... for some reason,I never liked to sing in public. that time when me and Gibby formed a band, I tried to sing poorly on purpose,because I was afraid to show everyone what I really can do. whole 'Gibby punching me on the ground and I pretending I was K.O.'. I know, best part was when Sam came and 'woke me up'.She was that close,that I could feel her. why didn't I touch her?Cover blowing.

_**CRASH!**_

"Okay,what the heck was this sound?!" Sam yelled.

"It came from the kitchen!" said Gibby.

We all went in the kitchen...Carly was really scared. "What if some burglar got in my house?!'' Gibby hugged her,telling everything is okay

"I don't really think so..." Sam pointed a bowl broken. "It's...It really is..." she continued.

"SEEE?!" I said exasperated. "I knew something was wrong when the popcorn dissapeared just like with magic!Someone has been in here!"

"Or is..." gulped Carly,looking around. "Yeah..." responded Gibby.

"But how did they or he or she get in?We aren't deaf!We could have heard something!" confronted Sam.

"Hmph..." I sit on the floor,and took a part of the broken dish. "The sound was really loud. I was at the desk,meaning I wasn't far from it. They don't really have time to run,because un-locking the door would take something,and we would've hear or see them."

"OR MAYBE THAT BOWL IS POSSESED!" Gibby screamed and Sam slapped him. "That's not possible,egghead!" she said.

"Anyway,logically they still have to be here because there is no place to hide...Just if they are..." I stopped,realising what could I have said.

"They're what?" asked Sam,sitting next to me.I looked into her eyes,not wanting to continue.

"Nevermind." I said. "It's stupid,after all." Everyone stared at me.

"Fine,fine!" I failed "INVISIBLE!IF THEY WERE INVISIBLE!"

"Or she...or he..." said Sam,holding my hand.

"I dunno,bro...INVISIBLE?" said Gibby,surprised.

"I know it sounds crazy,but it could be possible.I mean,those guys from SSS made an invisibility bracelet..." I continued,embarassed.

"SSS?!" exclaimed Carly. "What is that?"

"The Secret Services of Science." I explained.

"Dorks' Community!" laughed Sam "Just why would this guys break in Carly's house?"

"Yeah,it's not like we could hide anything." talked Gibby. "Right?!" he said,frightened.

"GIBBY!" said Carly,playfully slapping him on the head. " .And also no."

I thought a moment...That's it! My idea face appeared.I went to Spencer's room and took some paint ,I spilled it all over the kitchen.

"OW!" I heard a girly voice. "I HATE PAINT!"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" yelled Carly.

_Freddie's (past) POV_

"GIVE ME MY POPCORN BACK!" I screamed,like for the 15th time.

"No." said Sam,staring at me with these icy blue eyes which are so beautiful...Wait,what?!Huh...Nevermind.

"Okay,this is enough!" I said,and I tried to take back my popcorn. we were fighting,I accidentaly let it go...ON the floor!

_**CRASH!**_

"Okay,what the heck was this sound?!" Sam 2 yelled.

"It came from the kitchen!" said Gibby.

"OOps..." I said. "Sorry..."

"It's not like they would see it...Wouldn't they?" answered Carly,with a smile on her face.

Sam punched me powerfully when Mr Totally Awesome started to contemplate the situation .How did he become Sam's boyfriend?What does he sees in her?

"Anyway,logically they still have to be here because there is no place to hide...Just if they are..." he stopped,looking at the floor.

We all stared at him...

"INVISIBLE!IF THEY WERE INVISIBLE!" he finally blurted out,looking exasperated.

"OMG,Sam!He is hot and smart in the same time!" Carly said excited.

"Heheh,this is why he is my boyfriend!" Sam answered proudly.

They talked a while about that,until Mr Sam's Boyfriend made an idea face...Wait a sec,how did he...How did I...I make the same face...When I have ideas...

Suddenly,I saw a wave of paint. Sam managed to take my hand and move me away. Carly was spilled with it!

"Thanks..." I told Sam.

"Whatever,nerd boy." she answered, still holding my hand...And weirdly,I liked it.

**THE END!**

**Man,just kidding.I hope you liked this chapter...If anyone still reading...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
